


【路人X撒撒】您好啊撒老師（繁體版）

by yayhahaha



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: Anonymous/Sa Beining





	【路人X撒撒】您好啊撒老師（繁體版）

1

錄製完成已經是後半夜了。

幾個小時前，十一點的時候，撒貝寧看著台本，節目還有一大半沒有錄完。他再轉頭看看海東，海東側臉對著他，和別的藝人助理聊著天，他能看見海東打了一個大大的哈欠。這幾天也是辛苦了他，自己連著幾個節目錄下來，他也是跟著自己幾天沒有回家，睡也沒睡好。於是撒貝寧趁著導演與攝像師溝通的空檔，讓海東回家休息。

「海東，你先回家吧。」

「不用，這不是還有幾個小時就完了嘛，我送完你回家再回去。」

「去吧沒事，我能自己打車回家。」

「沒事，我還可以。」

「回家吧，你看你都累成這樣了。」

海東還想說什麼，但撒貝寧就那麼推著他出了錄影棚。他最後還是拗不過撒貝寧，自己回家去了。

2

走出攝影棚的時候，沒有一絲風。現在快要到夏天了，即便是後半夜站在空曠的地方也不覺得冷，但撒貝寧還是習慣性地攏了攏西裝。

「撒老師。」

黑暗中一把低沈的聲音就這樣出現。

撒貝寧被嚇得跳了一下，他認不出這把聲音是誰的。正當他想回頭的時候，隨著急促的幾步腳步聲，一塊毛巾被捂到口鼻上。

「唔！唔......」

撒貝寧自問不是什麼力大無窮的人，但經過幾年的健身下來，基本的防禦能力還是有的，但那人的手就像是鋼鐵一樣，緊緊地禁錮著他，無論他怎麼搥打拉扯，也無法逃脫。毛巾上的藥就那麼一點一點隨著呼吸被吸入，撒貝寧終於抵受不住，渾身癱軟無力地昏了過去。

我的天，真不該讓海東先回家的。失去意識前，撒貝寧這樣想。

3

「撒老師。」

「撒老師，是時候醒過來了。」

聲音那麼溫柔無害。

撒貝寧被脫去了西裝外套、領帶和鞋襪，只剩下一件純白的襯衫，還有燙得筆直的黑色西裝褲。似乎真的能聽見那呼喚，床上的人側了一下頭，皺著眉頭呻吟著漸漸甦醒過來。

「嗯......」

撒貝寧只覺得渾身酸疼，在藥物的作用下就算睜開眼睛也只是天旋地轉。他一如既往地甩了甩頭，好像真的能甩掉一點暈眩。他終於成功對焦了目光，入眼的是一副自己從未見過的臉孔，和酒店的白色天花板。

「你......」一天主持下來，聲音早已變得沙啞：「是誰......？」

「你不用知道，撒老師。」

說完這一句後，那人就突然動手，鬆開撒貝寧西褲的鈕扣。撒貝寧驚訝地半張著嘴巴，過了半響才回過神來的掙扎，卻發現自己的手早已被麻繩綁上，雙腳也被繩子綁在床尾，可以活動的範圍極其有限，那人只是推著小臂便能輕而易舉地制服自己的抵抗。

「你幹什麼！放開我......」

那人似是不耐煩的隨手拿過旁邊的領帶，揉成一團就塞進了撒貝寧的嘴裏。

「撒老師要乖乖的，你乖乖的就不會疼了。」

西褲連同內褲很快就被扯落到腳踝，撒貝寧意識到自己現在是下半身赤裸地在別人眼前，實在不忍直視那人熾熱的目光，只得又羞又怒地半閉著眼恨恨地側過頭。

那人看到撒貝寧的動作，只是奸詐又瞭然地一笑。他解開了繫在床尾的繩子，然後調整著長度重新綁到床頭裝飾用的木條上，這樣撒貝寧便被迫打開了雙腳。然後再在他不可置信的眼光中拿出一根按摩棒。

冰涼的潤滑液就那麼倒上了撒貝寧的下身，那人的手指隨著潤滑液探入後穴，僅僅是進入了一節，那陌生的酸漲感卻足以讓撒貝寧加快了呼吸。

「撒老師......您......可真緊......」

撒貝寧被堵住嘴，只能嗚嗚地叫，他拼命地蹬著腿，扭動著身子，成功地踢到了那人的肩膀上，他疼得縮了一下，還插在自己後穴的手指也就被連帶著抽了出去。意識到自己被暫停了侵犯，撒貝寧終於赫赫喘著氣暫停了抵抗。

那人面無表情，還沾著潤滑液的手撫上了撒貝寧的臉，低下頭去揉自己的肩膀，抬起頭的時候卻突然換上了狠戾的表情。他不再說話，只是拿過按摩棒，就那麼捅了進去。

「唔！嗚......」粗長的按摩棒就那麼進入了未被使用的地方，撕裂的疼痛就那麼一陣陣直擊撒貝寧的神經。他一下子僵住了身體，頭往後仰，展示著脖子好看的青筋，腿根不可自抑地顫抖。時間彷彿停頓了，房間裏就只剩下撒貝寧粗重的呼吸聲。

那人沒有給予撒貝寧任何時間，又緩緩轉動著抽出按摩棒，他看進撒貝寧的眼睛，裏面都是痛苦的陰霾。

「撒老師，等下就好了。」

他說著便轉動著按摩棒又緩緩往內推，受傷的後穴再一次與矽膠緊貼地摩擦，撒貝寧已經再也發不出任何聲音了，只是整個人癱軟在床上，似是示弱又似是求饒般喘著氣，呼出的氣息都帶了哭泣的意味。

那人拿著按摩棒的尾端又抽插了幾次，腸道為了保護自身也終於分泌了一些腸液，於是進出時候的痛苦也減少了些。那人這一次在推進按摩棒後沒有再拔出來，反而在原有的深度下再往內推了一下，然後從包裝盒裏翻出控制器。

撒貝寧好不容易適應了按摩棒，痛楚才剛剛得到舒緩，一陣陣針刺的感覺又從後穴傳來。伴隨著這感覺的還有讓他驚慌失措的後穴肌肉不由自主的痙攣，好像有什麼逼迫著自己收緊那地方。過了一會兒撒貝寧才恍然大悟，那是一根有電擊功能的按摩棒。

電擊著那最敏感的地方可一點都不好受，撒貝寧很快便對那越來越強的電流投了降，每一次的電擊之後，屁股便向那人的方向翹著。可是那人仍然無動於衷，只是伸手調整著按摩棒的位置，那按摩棒本身就長，頂端還有微妙的弧度，於是那人只需要轉著圈就能找到撒貝寧的G點，這時按摩棒龜頭的位置再次放電，G點被頂到，還被電擊，撒貝寧終於堅持不住，再也顧不上羞恥，就那麼嗚咽著射了出來。


End file.
